


Will you marry me?

by tricksterroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterroxy/pseuds/tricksterroxy





	Will you marry me?

"I want you to know how much I love you.

There's no other way besides presenting you this ring.

You just being my girlfriend just won't do.

You are meant to be my queen.

If you say 'I do', I promise a life you will cherish.

Will you, dear Roxy Lalonde, take my hand in marriage?"

  



End file.
